I'm Sorry
by IB Black
Summary: Kate volvió a Derek a los quince años y él quiere saber por qué Stiles dice que no puede confiar en ella. Stiles se lo dice... bueno, se lo muestra. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Nota de traductora:** ¡Mi primera traducción! Quise traerles como mi primera traducción una historia Sterek porque es uno de mis OTPs y hay muy poco de ellos en español. Leí esta historia y me enamoró, espero que la disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece más que la traducción y los errores que podría tener. La historia es de pyrodaggers (pueden encontrar el enlace de su perfil en el mío), a quien agradezco mucho por permitirme traducirla.

* * *

Ese día no terminó de la forma en que ellos pensaron que lo haría. Sí, encontrar a Derek era una de las cosas que querían… pero no así.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" El ahora Derek de quince años miró a su alrededor.

"Um, bueno…" Scott comenzó.

"Soy Stiles." Stiles se señaló a sí mismo, entonces comenzó a nombrar y señalar.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"

"México." Stiles asintió.

"¿Dónde está Kate?"

"Muy bien, amigo. Vamos a llevarte a casa antes de que lo que sea que este aquí afuera regrese." Ayudó a Derek a entrar en el asiento delantero, entre él y Scott.

"Quiero saber dónde está Kate-"

"¡Oye!" Stiles lo interrumpió, mirando a los deslumbrantes ojos azules. "¿Tranquilo, bien? ¡Te llevaremos con ella! Cálmate." Stiles subió al jeep junto con los demás.

"Estás mintiendo y ¿por qué no tienen miedo de mí?"

"Porque tú-" Se detuvo cuando Scott sacudió su cabeza. "No me intimidas. He visto mierdas más aterradoras." Stiles suspiró y arrancó.

* * *

Hicieron algunas paradas en el camino; la mayoría para baño y comida. Derek estuvo quieto durante la mayor parte de ellas. Habló cuando tuvieron que parar en un motel para la noche. Scott con Lydia; Malia con Kira; lo que significaba que Stiles estaba con Derek.

"Siento que debo confiar en ti. Yo-yo no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que puedo." Derek frunció el ceño.

"Sí, no sé qué decirte." Stiles lo miró. "Anímate un poco." Alzó una mano y palmeó el hombro de Derek.

"Simplemente no sé qué está pasando. No sé dónde está Kate. No sé quiénes son ustedes. No sé nada. ¡Sólo quiero saber!" Se sentó en una de las camas y suspiró.

"¿Oye, puedo preguntarte algo? Será un poco atrevido sin embargo." Stiles se sentó en la otra cama y miró a Derek.

"Sí." Él asintió.

"¿Por qué confías en ella? Kate, quiero decir."

"Bueno, no lo sé. La conocí un día y hablamos. Simplemente sentí que podía confiar en ella, ¿sabes?"

"Como confías en mí."

"Un poco menos, pero sí. Siento que confío más en ti por alguna razón." Derek suspiró.

"Entonces, eso significa que si te digo algo… ¿me creerás?"

Derek estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de asentir, frunciendo el ceño. Stiles se inclinó hacia delante, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos cruzadas juntas.

"No puedes confiar en ella, Derek. Ella es mala, ¿bien?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca la has conocido." Derek entrecerró los ojos.

"Llámalo una corazonada." Stiles asintió.

"Voy a dormir."

"Derek-"

"Dormir" El lobo se acostó y se alejó de Stiles.

Stiles frunció el ceño y suspiró después se acostó.

* * *

Stiles se dio la vuelta la mañana siguiente y abrió sus ojos lentamente, entrecerrándolos ligeramente. Vio a Derek sentado en medio de su cama, mirando la puerta.

"¿Derek, por qué estás sentado en mi cama y mirando la puerta?" Stiles se incorporó.

"Instinto de protección"

"¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó vacilante.

"Siento la necesidad de protegerte." Derek contestó, sin quitar los ojos de la puerta.

"Necesitas una ducha."

"Tomé una más temprano esta mañana." Contestó sinceramente.

"Bueno, mientras no me sigas al baño, estaremos bien." Stiles suspiró y fue al baño para ducharse.

Stiles salió unos minutos más tarde, secando su cabello con una toalla y se detuvo cuando vio que Derek no se había movido.

"Oye, cachorro protector." Stiles tronó sus dedos, pero Derek no parpadeó.

Los ojos de Stiles se ampliaron cuando escuchó un gruñido retumbar en el pecho de Derek y vio sus ojos volverse azules. Entonces escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Stiles se precipitó a la puerta y la abrió, viendo a Malia.

"Todos estamos listos para irnos cuando lo estés." Ella sonrió.

"Sí, saldremos en un minuto." Stiles asintió luego cerró la puerta cuando ella se marchó. Se dio la vuelta y chilló, su espalda golpeando la puerta cuando vio a Derek parado _justo ahí._ "¡Oh por Dios!"

"Esa era Malia, ¿cierto?" Derek miró a Stiles, con ojos inocentes.

"Sí."

"¿Es tu novia? Hueles un poco como ella."

"Honestamente, no sé lo que es. Es una chica agradable, pero no lo sé."

"No me gusta eso." Derek frunció el ceño, luego se movió más cerca y abrazó a Stiles.

"Uh…" Stiles tragó sosteniendo sus brazos hacia fuera. "¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo?" Miró alrededor y luego miró a Derek cuando lo soltó.

"Eso está mejor." Sonrió y asintió.

"¡¿Acabas de marcarme?!" Stiles sacudió sus brazos.

"Sí." Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles abrió la boca para hablar pero por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente asintío y se movió alrededor de Derek para tomar su mochila.

"Lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo." Derek miró a Stiles. "Simplemente no me gusta el olor a otro."

"E-Está bien." Stiles abrió la puerta.

Stiles caminó al jeep y puso su mochila en la parte de atrás. Entró y esperó por Scott y Derek. Miró hacia atrás a Malia y Kira, viéndolas alejarse un poco.

"¿Qué?" Él frunció el ceño.

"Tú-" Malia se detuvo cuando Derek abrió la puerta y entró, sentándose cerca de Stiles como ayer.

"¿Todo el mundo tiene todo?" Stiles encendió el jeep y arrancó cuando no hubo respuesta. "Tomaré eso como un sí." Suspiró.

* * *

Stiles no se detuvo hasta que volvieron a California y luego se detuvo en un McDonald's y todos bajaron.

"Hueles como Derek." Malia finalmente le dijo después de que todos entraron.

"Bueno, compartí una habitación con él." Stiles asintió y cerró su puerta.

"No, me refiero a olor de contacto físico."

"Bien. Tal vez él me abrazó. ¿Cuál es el gran p-"Stiles se detuvo cuando Malia lo abrazó fuertemente. "Malia… No puedo...¡Respirar!" Gimió y tosió cuando ella lo soltó.

"Allí."

"Acabas de..."

"Sí." Ella asintió luego sonrió y caminó dentro.

"¡¿Qué diablos pasa con todo el mundo?!" Stiles agitó sus brazos luego se calmó cuando algunas personas se detuvieron para mirarlo.

Stiles caminó dentro y rápidamente se sentó al lado de Lydia y jaló a Scott para que se sentara a su lado. Vio que Derek frunció el ceño un poco antes de deslizarse en la cabina junto a Malia; Kira se sentó al lado de Derek y frente a Scott. Stiles no tenía hambre. Hoy había sido muy raro, así que esperaría hasta llegar a casa.

Todos empezaron a hablar y bromear excepto Derek. Él sólo estaba escarbando en su comida y mirándola atentamente. Stiles vio a Derek durante un momento antes de estirar su pie para tocar al joven lobo y volvió a hablar con Lydia cuando notó que Derek se relajó y empezó a comer.

En el camino de regreso, Derek se había dormido. Adivina dónde estaba su cabeza. Sip, en el hombro de Stiles. Stiles no prestó mucha atención a eso excepto cuando miró en el espejo retrovisor para ver Malia lanzando dagas a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek.

"Voy a dejar a todos en sus casas después podemos reunirnos mañana." Stiles suspiró, mirando de vuelta el camino.

"Me quedaré contigo". Malia se inclinó hacia adelante

"No, no lo harás. Tú te quedas con tu padre". Stiles sabía quién era su padre biológico, Peter, pero él iba a llevarla al señor Tate. Escuchó a Malia suspirar pesadamente y la vio hacerse hacia atrás.

"¿Qué hay sobre-?" Scott miró a Derek.

"Puede quedarse conmigo".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Lo he hecho antes. No es diferente ahora excepto por el hecho de que tiene quince años." Stiles asintió.

* * *

Después de dejar a todos en sus casas, condujo a su casa. Derek no se movió de su lugar al lado de Stiles hasta que llegaron allí. Stiles salió y fue adentro, siendo seguido por Derek. Se detuvo cuando vio a su padre.

"¿Quién es?" John miró a Derek.

"Der-"

"Mi primo. Sí. Mi primo, Miguel."

"Stiles, tú no tienes un primo llamado a Miguel." John suspiró. "¿Novio? Si es así, está bien."

"¡Papá, no! ¡No!" Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. "Oh, Dios mío. No."

"Bien, pero ya que no quieres decirme su nombre... Espero saberlo en la mañana."

"Sí, sí." Stiles saludó a su padre y luego corrió escaleras arriba.

"¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu papá quién soy?" Derek frunció el ceño cuando entró a la habitación de Stiles.

"Porque... uh...No tengo una buena razón". Stiles suspiró y se sentó.

"¿Por qué nadie tiene una buena razón para nada? Tú no me dijiste por qué no puedo confiar en Kate y-"

"¡Te lo voy a decir mañana!" Stiles espetó. "Maldición." Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Bueno." Derek asintió.

Stiles puso unas mantas y lanzó al piso algunas almohadas.

"Puedes dormir en tu cama." Derek frunció el ceño cuando Stiles se acomodó en el piso.

"Tú tómala. Es mucho más cómoda que el piso." Stiles sonrió y rodó sobre su estómago.

"Es por eso que tú-"

"Derek. Ve a dormir, por favor." Stiles suspiró

Derek se acostó en la cama y prácticamente abrazó la almohada de Stiles, quedándose dormido.

* * *

Stiles despertó escuchando gemidos y susurros. Miró hacia arriba, viendo a Derek revolviéndose y dando vueltas. Stiles se levantó y sacudió el hombro de Derek suavemente.

"Derek, despierta." Stiles frunció el ceño cuando Derek empezó a llorar. "¡Derek!" Levantó su voz y Derek se sentó recto. "Oye, oye. Está bien." Stiles puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek y lo miró. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Pesadilla". Derek frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo.

"Fue una pesadilla infernal".

Stiles levantó una ceja cuando Derek se movió más cerca y lo abrazó a medias, enterrando su cara en la camisa de Stiles.

"Puedes-"

"Um... Sí." Stiles dijo vacilante y se puso a su lado.

Derek le dio la espalda a Stiles, pero se presionó contra él de modo que se tocaban y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Stiles refunfuñó cuando luz golpeó sus ojos. Iba a sentarse y luego se detuvo cuando no se pudo mover. Stiles restregó los ojos y parpadeó, limpiando su visión. Miró a un dormido Derek presionando contra su espalda, un brazo sobre su estómago, sosteniéndolo en su lugar y con sus piernas enredadas.

"Uh..." Stiles abrió la boca para hablar y vio como su padre abrió la puerta.

"Stiles-" Él se detuvo y miró a Derek y después a Stiles.

"Papá, no es lo que piensas. Tuvo una pesadilla, lo juro".

"Sabía que había oído algo." John frunció el ceño. "¿Está bien?"

"Creo que sí. No tuvo más después, bueno, esto." Stiles suspiró.

"Está bien. Voy a trabajar. Puedes venir más tarde y decirme quién es él."

"Bien."

Stiles esperó hasta que John se fue y lentamente intentó salir del agarre de Derek, fallando miserablemente.

* * *

Un poco después, Stiles despertó a Derek y se vistieron. Derek tomó prestada ropa de Stiles y en realidad le quedaron para sorpresa de Stiles. Suspiró y volteó viendo a Derek mirando hacia él expectante.

"¿Qué?"

"Vas a decirme por qué no puedo confiar en Kate." Derek asintió.

"Oh. Cierto." Stiles murmuró. "Voy a estar en mierda profunda cuando haga esto." Suspiró. "Te voy a mostrar". Stiles, dijo lentamente con ceño fruncido.

"¿Luego me llevarás a casa?"

"En realidad allí es a dónde vamos."

"Bueno." Derek sonrió un poco.

Stiles vio a Derek correr escaleras abajo y salir hacia el jeep. Ahora él se sentía terrible.

Stiles se estacionó en la casa Hale y apagó el jeep. Salió y vio que fue derribada y tenía una gran valla delante de él. Miró atrás para ver a Derek mirándola. Stiles siguió detrás de Derek, viendo al joven lobo abrir la valla.

"Derek-"

"¿Dónde está mi casa? ¿Qué le pasó a mi casa?" Derek se arrodilló y recogió un trozo de madera quemada.

"Hubo un incendio." Stiles frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Fue iniciado por Kate y toda tu familia murió. Sólo cuatro lograron salir. Tú, Peter, Cora y Laura. Laura murió después." Stiles tragó, viendo a Derek levantarse y soltar la pieza de madera.

"T-tú estás mintiendo." Derek volteó y miró a Stiles con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No lo hago y los sabes."

"Entonces, ¿están muertos?" Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Derek.

"Derek, lo siento." Stiles dio un paso adelante y se detuvo cuando los ojos de Derek empezaron a hacerse azul brillante. "Oye, cálmate. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Están muertos!" Derek gritó y agarró a Stiles por la parte delantera de su camisa. "¡¿Quién hizo esto?!"

"Kate". Stiles apretó su mandíbula y miró a Derek a los ojos.

Derek gruñó y lo soltó. Stiles agarraró a Derek antes de que él pudiera salir corriendo y lo jaló hacia su pecho, sosteniéndolo firmemente; la espalda de Derek contra el pecho de Stiles.

"Déjame ir." Derek luchó pero no tanto como pudo haberlo hecho.

"No puedes ir tras ella. Harás que te maten." Stiles apretó su agarre.

"No me importa".

"Sí, bueno, ¡a mí sí!" Stiles se quebró y Derek se calmó. "Lo siento mucho, Derek." Frunció el ceño y bajó a Derek y a él mismo al suelo.

Derek cerró los ojos fuertemente y se inclinó contra el pecho de Stiles, llorando. Stiles aflojó su agarre y apoyó su frente contra el costado del cuello de Derek, moviendo lentamente una mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de Derek.

"Está bien." Stiles susurró y ni parpadeó cuando Derek rugió fuerte de dolor. "Está bien, Derek." Repitió.

Stiles no miró cuando escuchó un coche estacionarse.

"No pueden estar aquí." La voz fue suave mientras se acercaba. "Ustedes-" Se detuvo y miró a Stiles. "¿Stiles?"

"Comisario Parrish." Stiles sintió a Derek girando su cabeza y enterrarla en el cuello de Stiles. "No estaría aquí a menos que fuera importante." Él lo miró. "¿Sólo danos unos minutos? Voy a explicarlo más tarde." Stiles sonrió un poco.

"De acuerdo". Parrish miró a Derek y frunció el ceño. "Estaré en mi auto". Asintió y caminó hacia su auto.

"¿Derek?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Ellos están muertos. T-Todos ellos están muertos." El lobo lloró fuerte y se dio la vuelta para que poder abrazar a Stiles.

"Nos las arreglaremos" Stiles suspiró y vacilante regreso el abrazo, su mano de arriba a abajo lentamente en la espalda de Derek, sintiéndolo calmarse un poco.

"¡Ella-Ella los mató por mí!"

"No fue tu culpa." Stiles lentamente ayudó a Derek e hizo a ambos pararse. "Mírame." Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek y Derek lo miró, sus ojos azules otra vez. "No fue tu culpa. No te atrevas a culparte por ello. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Pero-"

"No." Stiles dijo con firmeza. "No lo hagas." Miró a Derek a los ojos y el lobo asintió con antes de abrazar a Stiles otra vez.

"Está bien, chico grande. Tenemos que irnos. Espera en el jeep y estaré ahí en unos minutos. Tengo que hablar con el Señor Comisario allí." Stiles acarició la espalda de Derek y Derek caminó hacia el jeep, la cabeza hacia abajo.

* * *

Stiles regresó a su casa y Derek sólo... bueno, él cayó en la cama de bruces en una almohada.

"¿Dijiste que tío Peter logró salir?"

"Uh, ¿sí?"

"¿Dónde está? Quiero encontrarlo. Quiero verlo."

"Derek, eso no es posible."

"¡Dijiste que estaba vivo!"

"Lo está. Sólo que no es el mismo." Stiles suspiró. "Cambió después del incendio."

"Oh." Derek frunció el ceño. "Entonces hablaré con él después. Probablemente necesita tiempo para hacerle frente, como yo."

* * *

"¡¿Le dijiste?!" Los ojos de Scott se ampliaron.

"¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡No me creería si no lo hubiera hecho!"

"Stiles-"

"¡No, Scott! Hice algo bueno. ¡Si no te gusta entonces puedes metértelo por el culo! No voy a mentirle a Derek. Merece la verdad."

"Tú-" Scott comenzó entonces Stiles se dio la vuelta y salió, golpeando a la puerta.

* * *

Derek se movió más cerca de Stiles cuando Malia se acercó y miró hacia abajo a su libro.

"Te fuiste sobre Scott." Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a ellos.

"Sí, bueno, tenía una buena razón." Stiles suspiró.

"No, no la tenías. Derek no es una razón suficiente para-"

"Cállate." Stiles la miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Me has oído. Cálla-te… Por favor." Asintió luego miró al libro que Derek estaba leyendo.

"Tú-" Malia se detuvo y luego se fue.

"Estás alejando a tus amigos." Derek frunció el ceño.

"Pueden superarlo. Confía en mí, ha sido peor antes." Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"¿Vas a encontrar una manera de volver a cambiarme o quieres mantenerme así?"

"Honestamente, eres mucho más agradable de esta forma. Pero quiero cambiarte porque extraño al viejo tú."

"¿Cómo soy?"

"Gruñón, melancólico, espelúznate, acosador, Sourwolf*."

"¿Sourwolf?" Derek levantó una ceja.

"Apodo." Stiles sonrió un poco.

"Bueno, creo que te gusta más el viejo yo." Derek sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Stiles parpadeó un par de veces.

"Los latidos de tu corazón aumentaron cuando hablaste de ello. Entonces, cuando me cambies de nuevo, dímelo." Asintió y Stiles sólo parpadeó un par de veces más.

Stiles no supo qué hacer con esta información.

* * *

Eventualmente, Derek fue devuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que tenía los ojos dorados ahora. Realmente no sabían cómo explicarlo.

"¿Recuerdas algo?" Scott frunció el ceño.

"Un poco. Partes y pedazos." Derek asintió.

"Está bien. Bueno, descansa un poco." Scott sonrió y luego dejó el loft.

"¿Cuáles son las partes y pedazos?" Stiles se sentó frente a Derek.

"La casa, tu casa, el motel y ¿McDonald's?" Derek entrecerró los ojos por el pensamiento.

"Entonces, ¿principalmente yo?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas marcarme?"

"Cállate." Derek suspiró por vergüenza y Stiles sonrió.

"Lo hiciste. Al parecer, no te gusta que huela a alguien más." Stiles se burló.

"Aún recuerdo el hecho de que te gusto." Derek sonrió.

"Tú-" Stiles se detuvo y se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Hm?" Derek levantó las cejas.

"Tal vez". Stiles suspiró.

"Bien."

Stiles miró Derek y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. A Derek le gustaba él también.

* * *

* _Sourwolf _sería como "Lobo Amargado" (según yo), pero me gusta cómo suena y me he dado cuenta que en muchos fics en español también lo ponen sin traducir.


End file.
